French Heart
by Lunarfly95
Summary: A story about a second year at ouran private academy.
1. chapter 1

Hot breath visible in the air, a sign that the first snow will be falling later. It would be great to see snow, I love snow. I don't know why but It just makes me feel better, the snowflakes making me feel less alone in the world. Great, why am I thinking about how alone I am? I thought this crap didn't bother me anymore, I guess It still does.

"Boy," a large cloud of cigar smoke was blown into my face causing me to snap out of my daze. I look up at the Cigar and the man who held it. "Why are you spacing out? Keep salting the walkway you little shit." He said glaring at me. "Sorry Uncle," I replied as I continued to salt the ground. I shook my head, asking myself why I kept spacing out. I overhear my uncle sigh to himself as he walks back into the house. "If Micheal and Sakura hadn't died, I would still be in France with my fame, But I'm stuck here and it's all your fault." He opened the front door threw my school bag out on the ground and slammed the door. I stopped salting for a moment and looked up to the sky. He was right, because of me my parents were dead and everyone in the family keeps their distances. From what I was told, the reason I don't live with my mother's parents was that they blame me for their daughter's death. It hurts to hear but I deserve the life I was given.

I finished the walkway and went over to the door to grab my school bag. I knocked on the door, no answer. "I'm going to school," I said and walked off. Once I was out of sight of the house, I started to run. The cold froze the tears that had started. Wonderful, now I'm crying, What kind of boy cries this much?

By the time I got to the school I was extremely pink in the face. I walked through the gates and up the pink walkways that were Ouran Private Academy for the rich and famous. Due to my Grandparents in France, I was able to attend. My uncle exclaimed that they didn't want to but he pleaded to put me into this school. Like I said, Distance. As I walk the halls I notice that I'm actually early for once. Walking into class and placing my things down, I look around the room, in hopes that no one is around. I wanted to sing alone before class. My only get-a-way as you will. I pulled out my sheet music and walk over to the Piano. I slowly caress the lid of the keys as I get myself seated. Opening the lid and placing the sheet music down, I take a breath. I start to play my class project, a concert piano rendition of Kiss the Rain by Yiruma. The softness of this song reminded me of my mother, her smile, her hope and belief that I can be whatever I want to be. I started to feel the emotions of the song more as I play key for key and sing note for note. Once I was done I close the lid of the Piano and get up taking my sheet music. As I look up, however, my face becomes red with embarrassment as I see two of my upper classmates standing in the doorway. They noticed I noticed them and started to clap.

"Wow," Said the smaller of the two, "You're really amazing!" My heart felt like it was about to jump from my chest. Not from the compliment, but from the fact that someone heard me sing. I swallow hard and bite my lip. "Ah! You don't have to be nervous," The smaller one said as he walked into the classroom, his larger friend in tow. "We heard your music from our club room and we had to investigate." Once closer I notice that they are from the club in Music room 3. This didn't help with my Anxiety at all. "Ah- Well," I stuttered out the words. "Thank you for the compliment b-but I don't really know- what to-" I couldn't get the words out, but I guess he knew what I was going to ask. "Well I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni and this is my cousin, Morinoizuka Takashi. We just wanted to say how amazing your music sounded and if you wanted to have tea with us!" I think it over in my mind. It was a little odd to off tea to someone you just met... well ease-dropped. "I-I guess bu- oh dear." I slap a hand on my mouth. "I was really rude... I'm Meunier D'Artagnan, You can just call me Dei for short. I'm sorry, I'm not really good with talking to people." The smaller boy laughed and lunged at me and pulled me into a hug of sorts. "No worries! How about during the free time you come to the club and we'll have tea and Cake!" I look down at the boy and blushed slightly. Contact was a big no-no for me. I then looked up at the taller one and kind of pleaded with my eyes for him to move Mitsukuni. 

Takashi walked over to us and grabbed Mitskuni by the collar then lifted him up onto his shoulders. "We'll see you during your free time!" I hadn't agreed yet, but he started to walk out and people started to walk in and sure enough, I couldn't tell him no. I went to my seat and waited for class to start. This was going to be a very interesting day.


	2. Chapter 2

"Now that my classes and demonstrations had finally finished for the day, I was at my free time. Truthfully, I wanted to just go home and lay down before my Uncle came back. However, I couldn't. I had somehow promised an upperclassman that I would have tea with him. Sighing to myself I found my way back to the Music Hall and counted the rooms till I got to Music Room three. The soft sound of laughter erupted as the door swung open to let out a group of girls. My glasses fogged, and I felt myself turn and hide behind a pillar. I was taking a chance in going to this club room. I knew that. But still, my whole being violently shivered with nerves as I tried to gain the courage to enter the club. As the doors swung open again I found myself quickly reaching out and grabbing it before It closed again. As I did, the sound of the other door slamming, brought the gaze of an ocean of girls towards me. I didn't know how I could find my upperclassman through these fearful waters.

"My fear of girls first started in my elementary years when I confessed to this girl who I thought I really liked. I was going to a different school in my junior high years and I didn't want to lose her as a friend. She laughed at me, making me feel weak and awkward for even asking. The fear kind of grew and I was glad, for a while, that I went to an all-boys school for a few years. However, My nervousness now had been extremely noticeable and a tall, blond boy had walked up to me while I spaced out. "And what are you doing here little peeping tom?" He asked me. My face lit up with embarrassment. I looked down and tried to speak. "M-me? A-a P-pp-eeping tom?" I had already wanted to leave. A coward like me had no right to try and talk to people that I barely know. Before the boy asked another question, a sudden tug of my sweater made me look down to see Mitsukuni there smiling. "Dei-kun! You really came!" I looked back up and tried not to let out my voice. His smile was cute. "Y-yes, I-I um... J'étais un peu nerveux. .oh how do you say? I was a little nervous." Mistkuni grabbed my sleave again and dragged me towards his table where his cousin sat. "Takashi look!" He said as I was basically thrown on the table by his unbelievable strength. "Dei-kun actually came to visit us!" As I finally got my sleave back I noticed the many girls sitting at his table. "Isn't that the shy Piano kid?" One whispered, "Yea, who knew he actually had friends?"

"It kind of hurt to hear classmates say that, but I knew they were right. But the fact that I was in the middle of a room filled with girls was finally getting to me and I became dizzy. "Mi-Misk-" as I was about to say my upperclassman's name, the room suddenly began to spin and soon enough I had passed out. I didn't feel myself hit the floor, but I did feel the pain in my head when I finally came too. I groaned as I slowly sat up. I placed my hand on the back of my head when the pounding was coming from. As I opened my eyes, I noticed that I was surrounded by tall and slim figures. "I told you to hold on to him! "Shouted one, "You could have warned us you were going to carry him." Said two in unison. "You're lucky Dei-Kun woke up you guys! You made him hit his head pretty hard!" said the small Mitsukuni. "O-Ow... Où suis-je? Where am I?" I asked. I pushed my fringe out of my face so That I could fix it. However, the voices stopped. I looked at the blurry figures and asked again. Through the silence, a voice spoke out. "His eyes are ... as blue as Sapphires! I haven't seen blue eyes quite like that." My sweat beaten face slowly became red and I looked down, causing my hair to fall back over my eyes. Why do people have to talk about my eyes... I've been told that I share my father's eyes."

"S-Shut...Shut up! D-d." I couldn't speak again, the pain in my head hurt too much to think straight. "Geeze guys, can't you give the guy some breathing space?" Said a soft-spoken voice from behind the crowd. "What are you trying to do? Knock him out again?" As my eyes finally focused through my fogged glasses, I say a boy holding a bottle of headache meds and a bottle of water. His short brown hair and maybe hazel or chocolate brown eyes caught my attention in this sea of fashionable guys. "Merci beaucoup. Je suis très reconnaissant. ah, I am grateful thank you." The pounding of my head made it hard to keep speaking Japanese. It was getting tough translating myself. "Mon nom est D'artagnan, ce qui est le Votre? ah-... I mean..." I took a deep breath trying to explain when the taller blond spoke for me. "Haruhi, He was asking your name. His name is D'artagnan. " I blinked for a moment, I looked up at the blond and tilted my head. "M-merci. Es-tu à moitié français aussi? ah-" I couldn't stop speaking French at this point and It made it really hard to go back. "Yes, I'm half Japanese and Half French." I pointed to myself, "I-I am too." I smiled weakly at him.


End file.
